(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved construction of a combined storage basket, and more particularly, to a grid storage basket by having plate frame to replace rod frame for each composite panel of the prior art to provide better combination reliability of the frame and panel; and the combined basket is bolted in position with prefabricated skirts and bolting holes to each panel; the base panel is placed on the bottom skirts of the back panel first, then the back panel is secured to both side panels with rear skirts of both side panels; then and both side panels and is secured with bolts to the bottom skirts of both side panels.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional grid type storage basket usually comprised of multiple grid materials integrated with frames before being incorporated with a base panel though featuring simple construction and assembly consumes larger space either in ex-factory packaging, shipping and warehousing to result in comparatively higher costs to fail economic benefits.
A combined storage basket has been developed for improvement, wherein a base panel, a back panel, a front panel, and two side panels are made in separate parts and allow easy assembly by its end user to significantly reduce packaging space thus to reduce packaging, shipping, and warehousing costs.
However, the grid panel must be cut into a specific size to be inserted into and soldered to a rod frame. The soldering process consumes too much time and the quality is questionable. As a result, the grid panel can easily break away from its frame, particularly when subject to the impact of external force.
To bolt the panel to its frame, locating members must be separately soldered to the frame. While causing additional labor and time costs, the locating member is vulnerable to dislocation due to absence of a corresponding positioning member. Dislocated locating members prevent alignment with bolting holes to frustrate subsequent bolting process.
Furthermore, the front panel and the lower portion of the back panel usually must hold the base panel in the beginning of erecting the combined storage basket before the front panel and the back panel are held by both side panels; and finally, bolts are locked up at the prefabricated locating members to complete the erection. Accordingly, the basket is not firmly secured since the base panel is simply held by the front panel and the lower portion of the back panel; and the basket tends to shake and slacken, thus to significantly affect the firm construction of the basket, and endanger the safety and stability of the contents therein.